


A Shared Appetite

by bishie_bellies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Belly Kink, Buffet, Burping, Gets spicy towards the end, M/M, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27909589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bishie_bellies/pseuds/bishie_bellies
Summary: After being away for years, Hinata and Oikawa start dating. One night at a buffet changes everything.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	A Shared Appetite

It wasn’t like he had seen Oikawa pig out before. It’s been a sight he was very, very familiar with. For a long time, he had seen and heard the rumors of the setter’s massive appetite, even before he entered high school.

Even before Hinata began high school, Oikawa was an upcoming competitive eater in addition to being a damn good volleyball player. Any contest in and around Miyagi he’d attempt and almost always win or do fairly. Dango, mochi, ramen were just many of the treats that disappeared into his maw and waiting belly, which would grow with every competition. 

His combination of looks, appetite, and athletic ability led to him gaining a massive following across his social media, with many fans eagerly awaiting to see what he would post each day. Whether it was a shirtless pic after practices, wide-shots of his belly, or teasing ASMR’s audio, each post would quickly reach hundreds of likes.

Hinata noticed this, considering he was one of his followers. Regardless of what it was, the orange-haired teen was always impressed. It inspired him to do better, jump higher, and eat more. The eating usually upset his stomach, but over the years, his appetite had grown substantially. 

Oikawa had noticed, and occasionally teased him and egged him on. While they didn’t hang out often, the setter would occasionally slip an extra portion onto his shorter rival’s plate.

It was many years later that the two hungry individuals met again, with Oikawa surprising Hinata, meeting up with him years later in Argentina. Both boys had gotten older, wiser, stronger, and frankly… hornier. 

Even if they weren’t close in their younger days, feelings quickly grew with each shared practice. Perhaps it was the intensity of playing for a whole country and considered to be some of the best in the world.

Romance blossomed quite quickly and words couldn’t describe how happy both were. Sure, they didn’t have a lot of personal time together, but they managed to make the most of it.

Which led to this evening, as Oikawa had found a nearby buffet that neither had tried before. It was pretty perfect, considering their shared appetites. 

As they headed into the building, Oikawa suddenly pulled Hinata to the side, bodies inches away from one another.

“What’s up?” Hinata asked.

Oikawa smirked, the plan laid out in his head. Why not make the night more interesting?

“Okay Chibi-chan, let’s make a bet. Whoever eats the most tonight gets to top. Sound good?”

Hinata turned a deep shade of crimson. He’d never gotten to top the king, and this could be his only chance. But could he really beat the biggest appetite he’s ever seen?

The orange-haired young man reached around Tooru’s waist, grabbing his ass.

“You’re on, my king.”


End file.
